


文件碎片 File Fragmentation

by Leaver_Ye



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 08:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18545845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leaver_Ye/pseuds/Leaver_Ye
Summary: 别把在一起三个字看得太狭隘，有些人对在一起的要求就是最简单也最艰难的“契合”，所以才一直没有结果，也不可能有结果。





	文件碎片 File Fragmentation

　　PART 1

　　Q从那段长梦里诞生。

　　“Q. ”梅林这么叫他，而他欣然接受，无非因为这个名字从一开始就存在于他的数据库里。

　　“Q for what? ”

　　“Q for question. ”

　　他从认识到最后理解自己是梅林创造出来的AI并没有花去太多的时间，他依存在这一小片局域网里，用着独特的方式“注视着”自己被全息投影至半空中的“躯体”--那一大堆回旋着的数据流，闪动着极北松林的绿意。

　　他小心拾掇着词汇，并称呼梅林为“Demiurge”，至少对他来说，这个词生动地勾勒了他们之间的关系。而他从此时意识到自己的不同，他的声音湿润而鲜活，并非人工合成的苍白，更像是从哪个有机体身上剥离下来的。

　　梅林意料之内地很快拒绝了这个称呼，而他又开始尝试叫梅林“Sir”，他从梅林的微表情中分析得出，梅林似乎对这个称呼也不大感冒。他控制着一串数据缠住梅林伸出的手腕，像是森林伸出一段友好的藤蔓，用于试探。

　　PART 2

　　Q是寄居在Kingsman网络里的幽灵，梅林并没有尝试着将他同自己的事务隔开，他住在每一个摄像头里，他住在每一台打着Kingsman徽标的电脑里，他也住在每一次成功或失败的任务里。

　　Q比梅林设定得还要更早明白自己和梅林的相似性，包括对那些朴实的羊毛衫和新兴电子产品的偏好（他不知道该不该这样形容自己，毕竟他仍并不是很好地理解自己的情绪）。

　　后来他也曾尝试着弄懂梅林某些时候的多愁善感，但很显然失败了，这一切要从他们一起失去Lee说起，而他那时住在梅林的板子里。

　　“你在难过吗，Sir? ”

　　“我十分难过，我的Q. ”梅林听起来很坦诚，Q想，他很少对自己表露出这种类似于拥抱的行为，对，就是指的在他的名字前加上“我的”这件事。

　　Q邀请他走进自己的投影范围内，给了他一个更为人类化的“拥抱”，他葱茏的数据流环绕着梅林颀长的身躯，透进那些毛衣里去。

　　PART 3

　　“Sir，我很多时候怀疑着你将我创造出来的意义。”梅林在听《仲夏夜之梦》的序曲，Q分辨出来，然后开始觉得苦恼，人们爱赋予艺术以情感，而他则只从这些感动里寻觅出规律。

　　“这怎么说？”

　　“我觉得我就像你倒模浇筑出的一个成品，”Q停顿了一会儿，似乎是分神在处理别的事，“用你自己。”Q认为自己没有说错，他的存在并没有帮到梅林太多，或者说即便他是另一个梅林，梅林依旧只信任自己的亲力亲为。

　　“你还没有实体呢，年轻人，”梅林用一种轻松的口吻说到，而Q从声波的分析里判断出他在开玩笑，“怎么能说是另一个我。”

　　话题陷入了短暂的沉默，而他们想着不同的东西，Q回忆起很久之前梅林的自语，他说的是“他就是我”；而梅林则想得更深一些，他想到了自己极年轻的时光，但即便是那个时候的他，也不可能这么坦率尖锐地问出这样的问题。

　　令人怀念，令人羡慕。

　　PART 4

　　Q并没有为他真正的躯体付出太长的等待，他在被人们称作生日的日子里拥有了它。

　　“Happy birthday, Q. ”

　　与梅林想象得不同的是，Q并没有做出如他日益丰熟的情绪相符的举动，他看起来既不兴奋也不激动，他只是左右看了看自己修长的手指，“我以为他们会是剪刀，而你会再下一年再把真正的手送给我。”

　　梅林愣了一小会才意识到他在暗示什么，他的成长超出他的想象，“这是玩笑？你真该少看点影视剧的，Q. ”

　　“噢，看？那是我从今天开始才能做的事，Sir！”他注视着反光的玻璃上映出的自己的脸，还有那双比数据流看起来更加沉郁的绿眼睛，噢，他的打扮看起来也像梅林，第二个梅林？他不懂为什么梅林直到今天还在反驳这个，明明他在老早之前就找到真相了。

　　梅林注视着他站起来，那种绷紧唇角然后微扬起下颌的倨傲表情，几乎是自然而然地浮现在他年轻的脸上。

　　他可不会是自己，他是那个更好的。

　　PART 5

　　Q对自己身高的怨念持续了三天，或者说他的怨念源自于他和梅林的差距，梅林不是没有察觉到他情绪的波动，最后是在Q企图为自己添加战斗相关的组件时阻止了他。

　　“不，Q，你知道我不会让你做一个特工，”梅林看起来又叹息又忧虑，他提点着，“AI，Q，我的AI. ”

　　“至少和你一样，Sir.”他如是说。

　　“但是你不是我，Q.”梅林反驳，他的手指陷入Q的卷发里，他们蓬松而柔软，和多年前触碰自己时完全不同，梅林有些感叹地回忆着，不由自主地比较着。

　　Q思考着这其中是否有“双关”，最后选择认定为“有”，他放下了那种可被称为“寻求公平”一类的情感，并因此找到了自己程序里的另一个升级方向--也许不一定要是梅林。

　　梅林后来回忆起这一段，才发现很多事早就初现端倪，他给了Q实体，而Q却并没有用它拥抱过他，甚至不如他还只是一团绿光的时候。

　　PAST 6

　　梅林给Q灌输的思想一直是要成为个务实派，所以他怀着Q根本不会借助实体去完成这一切的想法，将一些工作交付给他。

　　但事实与他所想相反。

　　Q敲键盘的样子看起来很熟练，甚至比身为人类的他更加灵活，他注视着荧幕的时候眉峰稍微蹙起，看起来异常的鲜活生动。

　　“你看着我让我很紧张，Sir.”

　　“我很怀疑你是否明白‘紧张’的定义。”

　　Q张张嘴，露出了一点儿疑惑，“紧张，是人体在精神和肉体……”

　　“好了，Q，我在开玩笑呢，”梅林稍微松了口气，“更何况定义是对人体的，不是吗？”

　　是吗？Q重温了一遍梅林说那句话的语气，不，他没在开玩笑，他也绝对不是在开玩笑。

　　“尝试着留点儿呼吸声吧，Q，这么安静挺吓人的。”梅林先打破了沉默，而Q很快就调整了过来，但那细弱的呼吸声模仿似地慢慢和梅林自己的重合在一起了。很快，他又分辨不清Q是否还在那儿了。

　　PART 7

　　如果说多年前的梅林还在排斥着“Demiurge”这个词，那么现在的梅林已经可以说他在Q的身上，小幅地窥见了造物主对于人类可能拥有的复杂情感。

　　他自我手心里诞生，却从一开始就不属于我，偶尔我会想，他是活着的，我无权修改他的生命。

　　梅林偶尔注视着Q，只看到他的“年轻”和“不知疲倦”，尽管它们都不是真的，却将自己的衰老和疲倦映衬得暴露无遗。他需要借助着咖啡来维持可怜的清醒，而Q不需要，漫长而繁琐的工作早已激不起什么焦虑的情绪，他只觉得疲惫。

　　有的时候从梦中醒来，梅林注视着Q被无机质蓝光映得苍白的脸颊，心下一点儿也不觉得轻松。在非常凑巧的情况下他会撞上Q为他披衣服，梅林很清楚自己无法在他面前装睡，而Q却从来没有拆穿。

　　梅林很想弄清楚这是否因为Q开始理解情感，毕竟他经过改进的体温是热的，指尖是软的，连呼吸都是湿润的。

　　PART 8

　　就像我们年轻的时候最渴望成就的样子和当时的自己融合了。

　　“开始回忆过去是不好的，Sir，你还没有老到令人唏嘘的程度。”Q有时会显得过于敏锐而不太讨喜，梅林使劲揉揉他的发顶，换来一句“哦，Sir你得轻点儿，我还没加固它们”。

　　后代也许真的是人类的一种最为廉价的安慰剂，梅林想，但Q不一样，Q可不廉价，他是奢侈的、无人能拥有的。

　　梅林有时和他玩词组联想，Q在这方面做得不好，他几乎无法控制自己去给那些词组下定义，而梅林总怀着一点私心问他，“Sir.”

　　“对男性表尊敬的称呼？”

　　“联想，Q，是联想，不是定义，这是两个定义。”

　　“不，只有一个定义，”Q歪曲着他的意思，笑起来的样子显得非常“人类”，“还是说你想让我添加更多，比如……你？”

　　梅林不知道他是不是在装傻，这件事上他没有什么优势，你没法跟一个AI讲经验，你知道的。

　　PART 9

　　“你在他身上看到了曾经的自己，梅林。”

　　“不，我没有，加拉哈德。”

　　“老朋友，你不必在此时突然故作疏远，无论你把他当什么……”哈利给他的那杯酒里又加了一小条柠檬皮，“我以为那是你的本意。”

　　他？它？

　　“哈利，”他低声地嘟囔了一句，若有所思地抿了一口杯中剩余的金黄，“我也以为那是我的本意。”

　　“因为他的优秀超乎你的想象以至于你不能接受？不，梅林，我们应为自己优秀的作品举杯。”

　　他不是我的作品，正如你不会把埃格西当做自己的作品一样。

　　“……的确有一些方面，不能接受。”梅林意味不明地低语着，他已经越来越少地在Q身上看到自己，他看到的是另一个个体，不成熟，但丰满，向着未知的方向蔓延成长。

　　Q突然抬起头远远地看了他们一眼，眼镜片反着光，将那两汪幽绿藏了起来，“说真的，你不觉得你太关注他了点？”

　　“他值得。”

　　PART 10

　　“Sir，你刚刚至少有六种不同的选择，而你却选择了最糟糕的那种。”

　　爆炸，烧融的金水在地上蜿蜒，隔着荧幕都好似能觉察到温度，梅林的眼神看起来有点受伤，Q不理解那种多余的情感在这次任务中究竟占据着怎样的角色，他只是尝试着把任务控制权移交到自己手上。

　　“这里是Q，高文先生，请不要再把眼神放在身后价值千万英镑的爆炸上了，要知道你现在才是那个价值连城存在……前方左转，请等待三十秒，谢谢。”

　　Q取下了头戴式耳机，梅林只能从他方才的只言片语里推断他究竟安排了怎样的撤退，他的睫毛翕动了一下，“你的选择实在令人叹息，Sir，这种事发生太多次了。”

　　“六种方案中，有几种能让高文活下来？”

　　“一种……”Q的眼神停留在梅林的脸上好一会，“我以为有时候我们应该做出必要的牺牲。”

　　“必要的，Q，我们在讨论的是必要性，生命的价值是不同的。”

　　PRAT 11

　　“人们总在夸大生命的可贵程度，实际上，也许这个世界上最不缺的就是人。”

　　“因为你没有活过。”

　　这两句话始终横亘在梅林的心头，他困惑于自己的想法，他的行为就像是乔恩毫无理智地指责加菲说你是只猫你懂什么，乔恩不会这样，可他不一样。

　　人类真的很难控制自己不去说出那些伤人的话，尽管他知道，Q根本不会特别介意，至于他为什么用“特别”这个词来修饰，纯粹是因为Q程序设定里强烈的好胜心，他没有说服梅林，他为此而介怀。

　　梅林才意识到Q缺少的东西，从来就不是情绪。

　　情绪只是情感的附带品而已。

　　他尝试着为Q添加情感模块，却遭到一次又一次地拒绝，他揣测着Q是否因为孩子气的愤怒而修改了与自己相关的权限，最后却只得出他将情感相关的一切都格挡在基础程序之外的结果。

　　“为什么？”

　　“Sir，你应该很清楚，不是所有的事情都有原因。”

　　PART 12

　　的确不是所有的事情都有原因。

　　Q坐在MI6那过于空旷的办公室里回忆往事，尽管他用了非常人性化动词，“回忆”，但实际上他只是老老实实地将那些数据导出来，并好好地“看”了一遍。

　　事实上，他仍没有理解梅林将他送进MI6的理由，但这荒诞地让他对自己所作出的拒绝接受情感教化的决定，产生了更加微妙的认同感。

　　与大多数人认知上不同的是，梅林在他认识中仍是易感的，他尝试着分析过梅林寄托在他身上的情感，所得的结果并不令他欣悦。作为一个严谨的程序，Q并不讨厌复杂，他甚至有点“喜欢”处理它们的感觉，但如果一个问题集成了太多他认定毫无意义的元素，就并不那么讨喜了。

　　比如梅林映射在他身上的感情。

　　“Q？”

　　“请说。”

　　“我需要你再帮助我一次。”

　　所以说即便Q在美术馆里用名画暗讽James Bond的日薄西山，但Q依旧不改对他的欣赏--至少Bond是个坦诚直白的人。

　　“当然。”

　　PART 13

　　“好久不见，Sir. ”Q笑起来已经不再有任何刻意和做作的痕迹，梅林在他身上看到了丰熟，这令他想起被上帝驱逐却仍然成长起来的亚当和夏娃。

　　Q真是个预言家，或者说AI真是一种难以理解的高阶智慧，梅林这样想到，他对自己的第一个称呼就已然圈定了他们之后会有的所有发展和结局。

　　“我很难想象MI6会选择和Kingsman合作。”

　　“你要相信，我的惊讶并不比你少，Sir. ”

　　梅林不太记得他们究竟客套了些什么内容，Q的笑容也模模糊糊的。他没再穿着程序员老旧款式的开衫，法兰绒的西装让他看起来低调而优雅，他有个马克杯，和梅林曾经有过的那个很像，上面写着Q10，梅林记得这个游戏，他还拜托过Q潜进后台修改服务器。

　　“……我首先要保证的是，我手下骑士的安全。”

　　Q用一种非常了然的口吻给予了答复，“你依然是老样子，Sir. ”

　　“正常人会用怀念的语气说这句话的，Q. ”

　　“我可不怀念你的做法，”他又笑了一下，“我了解你。”

　　“你有没有考虑过按你的安排，007很有可能会死？”

　　“那很重要吗，我也还是老样子……他比你更清楚他的命运，从某种意义上来说，Sir，你要知道，你的特工远比你想象的要果决，我们和他们，是这个国家的守护者，我们不是简单的、他们的守护者。”

　　“Q. ”梅林似乎还想要说些什么，但Q打断了他。

　　“更何况，我所说的这一切，是你一开始就写在我的程序里的啊。”

　　THE END

　　和梅林设想的那个既不是梅林，也不是梅林脑海中期待的自己的真正的Q相悖的是--

　　Q也许，一直都是“某一个梅林”。


End file.
